


Lokho kwanele

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Lokho kwanele

Wayengenangqondo yokuthi ungumuntu olungile noma ngamathuba wokuhlenga angakaze abe nawo, kepha izinto ezinjalo azange zimthande. Futhi ngisho nasemaphusheni akhe angajwayelekile wazibona esexolelwa.

Lapho indlovukazi entsha imemezela ukulahlwa kwayo yavele yamamatheka, mhlawumbe uma ibhala izingoma eziphathelene nalolo suku ezingasho ukuthi isihambile, akuzange kumkhathaze nakancane lokhu ngoba zonke izindlela ayezibona ngazo zonke izingoma zazingamanga zenziwa sengathi umhlaba wazwakala. . Wayengahlalanga, wavele wamamatheka ngoba vele wayazi ukuthi kuzofana nalokhu, wayengowakwa-Kinglayer, wayenazo izingane nodadewabo, wayezobhujiswa kwasekuqaleni.

Isixuku siyambuka futhi simgqolozele emehlweni, kodwa okuwukuphela kwento ayibonayo lo mfazi omkhulu umile embheke, uzama ukuqina, azame ukungakhali futhi umane umbuke ngamehlo anamehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka njalo lapho embona ayebukeka emuhle ngokwedlulele, iNkosazana yaseTarth.

Wayemsindisile, kuzo zonke izenzo zakhe lokhu ayekuthanda kakhulu, yize ayengathandiswanga kukho, wayengazange amsindise ngobuntu, wayengefani nokufunda izingoma, kwavela nezenzo zakhe ezinhle. ngezizathu zobugovu ukuthi ubemusindisile ngoba engafuni umhlaba lapho engasekho khona, wayesindise yena ngoba emfuna empilweni yakhe.

Uzokufa, ubesebulele abanye abaningi, kepha yena ubephila ngenxa yakhe. Ukufa kwakhe bekuzokhunjulwa futhi athuke, lowo wesifazane ongaziwa ayengakaze alindele ukuthi uzomthanda uyena ozomkhalela ukufa. Lokho kwanele.


End file.
